SU QUEL BALCONE
by DSegno92
Summary: Fanfiction ispirata alla scena del balcone di "Glaciator" (spoiler per chi non ha visto la 2x09): nasce come una leggera marichat, senza troppe pretese, ma potenzialmente può far contente tutte e quattro le ship.
1. Il gatto e la stilista

Chat Noir non sapeva spiegare perché, ma stare con Marinette lo faceva sentire bene. Dapprima ogni volta che la incontrava, perlomeno con addosso la tuta nera, era solo ordinaria amministrazione, adempiva al compito di proteggerla dalle akuma, lei e tutta Parigi. Non che lo facesse da solo, c'era anche Ladybug, ma tra lui e Marinette i rapporti erano sempre stati "di lavoro", per mancanza di un termine migliore. Come Adrien, invece, la ragazza gli risultava simpatica, era sveglia, audace, testarda ma in senso buono: aveva avuto modo di vedere come fosse abile sia con ago e filo che ai fornelli, il che appagava sia il modello che era in lui, che il goloso bambinone che era nel privato. Perché, nonostante le apparenze, Adrien è una persona di gusti semplici e desideri piccoli, che non amava lo sfarzo che il mondo dell'alta moda, di cui faceva parte tramite suo padre, pretendeva, né l'ostentazione che era il pane quotidiano di Chloé, che non sapeva se poter chiamare ancora amica, o semplice conoscenza.

Marinette, invece, era certo di poterla chiamare amica; soprattutto dopo quella serata, in cui aveva deciso di preparare una serata a lume di candela per la sua Lady: aveva profuso tutto l'amore che provava per lei in quell'appuntamento, unicamente per rimanere solo e scoprire poi che un altro ragazzo occupava quel posto nel suo cuore. Se la sua lady è felice, allora è felice anche lui, si era detto, non poteva comportarsi da egoista. Era la cosa giusta da fare. E come tutte le cose giuste da fare, era tutt'altro che facile.

Marinette, quella sera, lo stette ad ascoltare; accettò di fargli compagnia. Ironico, un supereroe che si ritrova ad elemosinare un contatto umano. Eppure, per quei pochi minuti con lei, si è sentito felice: era ancora triste per la faccenda di Ladybug, ma anche solo avere qualcuno con cui parlare, dopo una vita in una villa vuota, contava tanto per Adrien, al punto da concedere a lei la serata romantica che aveva preparato: anche se lei non poteva aiutarlo, lui poteva restituire il sorriso a quella ragazza che tanto lo meritava.

Così era cominciata.

E così aveva preso ad andare da lei la sera, a trovarla, a chiacchierare un po con lei, come due amici al caffè dietro l'angolo. Decisamente atipica, come amicizia, ma funzionava: discorrevano del più e del meno, della scuola di lei e delle avventure di lui, di come la fornaretta volesse diventare stilista e di quanto essere Chat Noir lo facesse sentire libero, Marinette si sfogava dei suoi problemi e Adrien le confessava ciò che a Ladybug non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dire apertamente: cosa adorava di lei, cosa lo irritava, cosa non avrebbe mai cambiato della ragazza...quanto la amasse…

Parlare con lei lo aiutava anche a distrarsi dai suoi problemi: la verità è che, per quanto piacevole, la vita come Chat Noir era pesante, dato che la sola ricompensa a cui agognava gli veniva negata. Si sentiva un egoista a pensarla così, ma Marinette gli fece vedere che era solo un comportamento normale, umano, e che sacrificarsi così non solo lo rendeva un eroe, ma prima o poi avrebbe avuto i suoi frutti. Parole ordinarie, sì, ma dette da Marinette, non riusciva a fare altro che crederci.

I due arrivarono a scoprire lati l'uno dell'altra che mai si sarebbero aspettati, e il gattone non tardò a notare quanto lei somigliasse alla supereroina, entrambe decise e sicure di cosa volessero dalla vita. Perché questo lato di Marinette non uscisse mai quando lui era in abiti civili, era ancora un mistero: a stento riusciva a trovare un'occasione per parlarle senza che lei balbettasse o sembrasse sul punto di avere un ictus...un giorno lei confessò di essersi innamorata: non fece il nome e lui non lo chiese, ma raccontò che era un'infatuazione a senso unico; per ricambiare di tutte le gentilezze (e dei biscotti che lei preparava per le loro serate sul balcone), Chat Noir prese a farle da confessore sentimentale: la spingeva a farsi avanti, a non lasciar passare l'occasione, a non aspettare troppo. In pratica, cercava di evitarle lo stesso destino che era toccato a lui. Anche Chat Noir le raccontò qualcosa della sua vita privata, ma sempre tenendosi sul vago: finora era riuscito a far sì che alle orecchie di Marinette la sua storia suonava come quella di qualunque altro ragazzo di Parigi. Aah, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto esserlo davvero...non abbandonare il potere del Gatto Nero, beninteso, ma avere una vita come tutti i ragazzi, senza girarsi ogni giorno e vedere la propria faccia sui cartelloni pubblicitari di mezza Parigi.

E così andò avanti la loro amicizia, per un paio di mesi.

Fino a quella sera.

La sera in cui Adrien scoprì la verità su Marinette.


	2. Chi sei davvero

La serata era andata avanti come tutte le altre: Chat Noir arrivò sul tetto coll'agilità che gli era propria, e trovò Marinette con un vassoio di biscotti al cocco appena sfornati. Curiosamente, i genitori di lei non avevano mai indagato su cosa facesse la figlia sul balcone tutte le sere con pasticceria sempre preparata di fresco. Devono fidarsi molto di lei! In effetti, lei non aveva mai detto a nessuno dei loro incontri, e lui...beh, non è che avesse proprio qualcuno a cui dirlo. Si raccontarono le rispettive giornate: lei si stava preparando per un laboratorio di chimica l'indomani; lui finse interesse, ma era solo semifinzione, visto che si stava preparando anche lui per lo stesso compito. Ovviamente, non poteva dirle che studiava nella sua stessa classe, e questo lo divertiva, si immaginava che tipo di reazione l'esuberante francocinese potrebbe avere alla notizia. Molto probabilmente sarebbe scoppiata come un petardo! Per lui era stato un periodo di magra: niente akuma in giro, suo padre in viaggio all'estero per lavoro, in pratica non aveva combinato molto, e sarebbe stato anche bello se l'assenza di un nemico non avesse tenuto lontana anche Ladybug. Ecco, questo era il suo unico cruccio. Marinette lo rincuorò ricordandogli che molto probabilmente Ladybug si stava godendo la vita civile...invece che sprecare i poteri del proprio kwami per flirtare con le giovani pasticciere barra aspiranti stiliste. Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi. All'inizio Marinette non lo faceva spesso, ma col tempo e tanta pazienza era riuscito ad instillarle un po' del proprio senso dell'umorismo.

E fin qui tutto bene.

Verso le undici, Marinette ebbe sonno e si addormentò sulla seggiola che aveva portato lassù. Lui era un gatto, si distendeva sulla ringhiera come se fosse un materasso a due piazze. Inutile dire che le sue pose ammiccanti in quella posizione non la impressionavano affatto. Comunque sia, Chat Noir la prese delicatamente tra le braccia e la portò a letto, sfruttando la sua vista notturna per non accendere la luce e rischiare di svegliarla. Era la prima volta in assoluto che entrava in camera di Marinette: la ragazza non voleva che ci entrasse, ed era piuttosto agitata all'idea che il biondo vi mettesse piede. Dopo averla comodamente adagiata ancora vestita sul letto ed averle rimboccato le coperte, togliendole solo il giubbino nero, si girò per andarsene...e lì capì immediatamente perché la mora difendesse così tenacemente il suo sacrario.

Alle pareti erano appese decine e decine di fotografie di Adrien: erano le sue foto per i servizi di alta moda, dalle più famose alle più rare, dalle vincitrici di premi a quelle che neanche lui ricordava di aver fatto. In mezzo alla stanza, troneggiava uno schermo riavvolgibile su cui era segnato un programma di tutti i suoi impegni. L'accuratezza aveva un che di spaventevole, gli unici impegni assenti erano quelli che persino il giovane Agreste ignorava. Chiunque altro si sarebbe innervosito, o alterato. Chat Noir no: lui si sentì tradito.

Il tepore della coperta, contrastando la brezza notturna a cui si era ormai abituata, risvegliò Marinette. Non fu un risveglio brusco, ma quasi piacevole, come la sorpresa di ritrovarsi nel suo letto. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Chat Noir per la premura, la prossima volta che lo vedeva...o forse no.

Perché lui era ancora là: nella stanza, che la guardava. Appoggiato alla scrivania, con le braccia incrociate. Per un curioso gioco di luci, i raggi della luna che entravano dall'abbaino illuminavano il suo corpo, ma lasciavano il volto completamente in ombra: tutto quello che Marinette riusciva a vedere erano gli occhi smeraldini del ragazzo. La ragazza si ritrovò ad essere grata che fosse un suo alleato, perché non era sicura che avrebbe potuto affrontare lo sguardo che le stava lanciando in quel momento: sembrava indeciso se riempirla di bastonate o semplicemente sputarle addosso e lasciarla là con disprezzo. Ma perché?

"Chat Noir? Che...che cosa succede?" In tutta risposta, lui alzò un braccio quel tanto che bastava per indicare il tabellone, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Ahia...la stalker era stata scoperta. Era per questo che era arrabbiato? No, quella era una piccolezza...ok, bordeggiava sulla violazione della privacy, ma non poteva essere quello il motivo, era troppo incattivito. "È lui, vero?" "..." "La tua cotta. È lui, giusto?" Marinette, arrossendo, abbassò lo sguardo e annuì silenziosamente. Lui fece un sorrisetto triste e scosse il capo. "Hmf...così è questo il tuo tipo: bello, ricco, intelligente, famoso, amato da tutte e invidiato da tutti...se non è perfetto non se ne parla neanche, eh?" "Cosa? No, lui è un mio compagno di classe, è..." "Lo so chi è, Marinette: sono parigino anch'io, non c'è un'anima di questa città che non conosca quella faccia." Chat Noir fece una pausa e declamò con finto ossequio: "Adrien Agreste, figlio del signore della sartoria Gabriel: astro nascente della moda, sfila regolarmente a Milano, New York...ovviamente Parigi...studente modello al liceo Francoise Dupont, e già questo è bastato a farne raddoppiare le iscrizioni per il prossimo anno , per non parlare di quelli successivi, discreto schermidore da quel che si dice...se lui beve una bibita, tutti vogliono quella bibita; se lui guarda un film, sta sicuro che farà il botto d'incassi, se lui va in giro in bermuda a dicembre, tutti andranno in giro in bermuda a dicembre, e al diavolo la polmonite!" Marinette era allibita, non aveva mai visto Chat Noir comportarsi così: sembrava una persona del tutto diversa! "È davvero questo quello di cui ti sei innamorata? Mh? È questo?" Neanche contro Dark Cupido Chat Noir le era sembrato così furibondo. Marinette poté solo balbettare: "Chat Noir, io...non capisco che cosa vuoi dire..." "È...un...FANTOCCIO! Un pupazzo, un inno vivente ai valori della pura apparenza!" Ora era decisamente fuori di sé, al punto che nessuno dei due si preoccupò che i coniugi Dupain-Cheng potessero sentirli. Il viso deformato dalla collera, le braccia agitate verso le fotografie e i poster, la pantera continuò: "Credi davvero che quello che fa sia importante? Che valga qualcosa? Tutto quello che fa è sorridere ed essere carino mentre gli fanno una foto! Cambia la vita a qualcuno? Te lo dico io a chi, a quegli ipocriti viziati che si preoccupano solo se la gente li apprezzerà di più se vestiranno una camicia blu o una maglietta rossa! È di questo che ti sei innamorata, Marinette: di una figurina, un'immagine, un bel visetto stampato in prima pagina..." "NON È VERO, ADRIEN NON È COSÌ, TI SBAGLI!" Marinette non capiva come il supposto supereroe potesse parlare così di un ragazzo che neanche conosceva, sapeva solo che avrebbe difeso Adrien costi quel che costi. Chat Noir si zittì di colpo, ma era ancora furente: si voltò piano piano verso la giovane e sibilò: "Ah sì? Sentiamo, allora, dov'è che starei sbagliando?" La mera convinzione di lui di essere nel giusto la fece sussultare, ma solo per un attimo: "È vero, Adrien è ricco e famoso: potrebbe stare benissimo a fare la bella vita con i grandi dell'alta società e farli mangiare dal palmo della sua mano. Invece ha scelto di fare una vita normale, in mezzo a persone comuni come me, Alya, Nino, e non ce lo ha mai fatto pesare! Si è sempre comportato da vero amico: ogni volta che poteva, sceglieva i suoi amici invece del lavoro; se aveva dei privilegi, faceva in modo che gli altri ne godessero prima di lui; ed ha detto chiaro e tondo a Chloé, che conosce da quando erano piccoli, che avrebbe tagliato i ponti con lei se non avesse smesso coi suoi atteggiamenti da snob. Il giorno del suo compleanno, tutto ciò che chiese fu una festa con i suoi compagni di classe, lui che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque con uno schiocco di dita! E quello che prova per suo padre è vero affetto, non è una falsità: lo sapresti, se avessi visto il suo sorriso quando indossava la sciarpa che gli avevo fatto e che crede sia un regalo di Ga...bri...el..." In quel momento si rese conto di aver rivelato troppo. Chat Noir sbarrò gli occhi e in un filo di voce, le chiese: "...tu hai fatto cosa?" Marinette prese un bel respiro e rispose: "Quello che sto per dirti, lo sa solo Alya: avevo confezionato una sciarpa per Adrien, avevo fatto un pacchetto, ma mi sono dimenticata di firmarlo. Così, Adrien credette che fosse un regalo di suo papà, e...ed era così felice per quest'idea, che non gli ho mai rivelato la verità. Era solo una sciarpa come tante, anni luce dalle griffe che mette tutti i giorni, ma per lui il fatto che arrivasse da una persona cara la rendeva più preziosa dell'oro." A quel punto Marinette si alzò e si avvicinò al felide umano, continuando il discorso, finché non si trovò naso a naso con lui: "Ecco perché non ti permetto di parlar male di una persona che sa vedere ben oltre i lustrini e le belle facce, una persona che sa veramente cosa conti nella vita, una persona che pensa solo al bene degli altri, una persona straordinaria come solo Adrien Agreste può..." Chat Noir si mosse come un lampo: le cinse attorno le braccia, la abbracciò e la strinse a sé, come se la vita del ragazzo dipendesse da questo. Marinette non se ne accorse nemmeno finché non lo sentì singhiozzare. "...essere..." ...

Stettero così un minuto buono, un silenzio rotto solo dai singhiozzi del ragazzo, lei che non sapeva più cosa stesse succedendo e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare...ricambiare l'abbraccio? Consolarlo? ...punirlo per le cattiverie che aveva detto? A quel punto, anche chiamare i suoi sembrava un'opzione fattibile. Poi finalmente il biondo trovò la forza di parlare. "Perdonami Marinette...perdonami..." si ritrasse, e lei pote finalmente vederlo con chiarezza in volto: era rigato di lacrime, ma brillava di gioia. "Avrei dovuto saperlo...avrei dovuto capirlo: una ragazza come te non si sarebbe mai innamorata in modo così superficiale." Si mise persino in ginocchio, le tenne la mano nelle sue e se la premette sulla fronte, a capo chino. "Perdonami...ti prego, perdonami..." Che fare? "...ti perdono." Lui alzò lo sguardo, gli smeraldi incastonati nelle sue orbite brillarono di felicità. Lei era ancora frastornata dagli eventi, ma di una cosa era certa: lo perdonava, sinceramente lo perdonava. Chat Noir si alzò, ma si mise a fissare il pavimento. "Però resta uno stupido..." Marinette fece partire un ceffone che il gatto bloccò a pochi centimetri dal proprio volto senza neanche alzare lo sguardo, cosa che fece un istante dopo per fissarla negli occhi mentre con il pollice dell'altra mano le accarezzò dolcemente lo zigomo. "...perché non so come altro definire qualcuno che passa tutti i giorni assieme a te e non ha ancora visto che ragazza incredibile tu sia." Inutile a dirsi, le guance della ragazza presero immediatamente fuoco. Infine lui nervosamente disse: "Beh sarà meglio che vada. È tardi, e domani tu devi essere in forze." Allungò il bastone per uscire dall'abbaino, e Marinette corse a salutarlo. "Adieu, principessa!" E corse via balzando sui tetti. "Adieu..." gridò lei di rimando, per poi aggiungere, con voce appena percettibile perfino da sé stessa: "...Adrien."


	3. Via la maschera

Metà di Marinette si stava prendendo a calci per non aver visto prima ciò che ormai era ovvio; l'altra metà stava ancora cercando di negare la cosa in quanto completa assurdità, ma ormai non c'era più niente da fare: Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir. Come fosse riuscita a capirlo, non riusciva a spiegarselo neanche lei, sapeva solo che quel discorso denigratorio la notte prima non era la gelosia di uno spasimante, o l'invidia di un rifiutato, no, era come se la persona con cui Chat Noir fosse arrabbiato veramente fosse sé stesso; e quando lei aveva difeso Adrien, Chat Noir la ascoltava non come se la stesse sfidando, ma come se avesse un reale bisogno delle parole che lei proferiva...come se potessero salvarlo, in qualche modo. Alla fine, mentre si recava a scuola e tutti pensavano al temuto laboratorio di chimica, i pensieri della giovane coi codini erano tutti indirizzati a quello che pareva un puzzle del quale aveva appena assemblato tutti i pezzi: il ragazzo che amava e il suo compagno di avventure erano la stessa persona.

Fu in questa situazione pensosa che Alya la trovò: "Ehi, Marinette, che hai? Preoccupata per il laboratorio?" "Eh? Uh? Ah, sìsìsì, quello, certo...che altro potrebbe mai essere?" Aggiunse con aria goffa come suo solito, il che tranquillizzò la ladyblogger. "Beh, ho una notizia che ti metterà di buon umore...Nino mi ha chiesto di essere in coppia con lui per chimica, perciò, indovina chi è che si ritrova spaiato?" "Cos...no, non è poss...sul serio?!" Mani nei capelli, la moretta sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi. "A-ha...e pensa che Nino ha detto che è stata un'idea di Adrien! Per farci stare insieme, dato che stiamo già insieme...sì, insomma, hai capito, no? Ma la cosa non cambia, tu e Adrien starete insieme per un'ora intera, perciò, vedi di approfittare, sorella." La ammonì giocosamente la castana. La campanella li chiamò in classe, o meglio in laboratorio, dato che era alla prima ora. Ma, pensò Marinette, se Adrien era davvero Chat Noir, allora sapeva cosa si erano detti...che stesse tentando di avvicinarla anche in forma civile? Certo, c'era sempre la possibilità che si sbagliasse, dopotutto non era famosa per la propria lucidità mentale...almeno, quando non era Ladybug, e neanche in quelle occasioni era esente da errori. L'akumizzazione di Chloé era un esempio più che evidente. Sempre intenta a rimuginare, si ritrovò al banco del laboratorio, e lui era già lì, bello come il sole, con un sorriso luminoso e amichevole. Nulla sembrava confermare e tutto sembrava confutare la sua teoria. Certo, ormai lo sapeva anche lei, fingere normalità è un prerequisito fondamentale per chi conduce una doppia vita, perciò il fatto che Adrien non mostrasse nessun segno di fuoriuscita dall'ordinario non era da considerarsi una prova attendibile... "Ciao Marinette. Pronta per far scoppiare qualche provetta?" "Eh? Oh, sì, certo, sono una provetta scoppiatrice, cioè, scoppio all'idea, voglio dire, tu sei uno scoppio di...oh cielo." Al solito, era rinscemita. Un'epifania di tale portata le era piombata nella testa neanche dodici ore prima e lei ancora vomitava scemenze del genere. "Oook...spero tu non ti sia arrabbiata per non essere con Alya...sai, ho pensato che fosse un gesto carino farli lavorare assieme." "Certo, certo, è stata un'ottima idea..." Lui sorrise. Anche lei, ma si vedeva che era un po' forzato. Sperava solo lui non ci badasse. "Ora che ci penso, Marinette, è la prima volta che io e te lavoriamo assieme per la scuola." "È vero...una volta hai lavorato con Alya, ma mai con me..." "Beh, potremmo avere l'occasione di conoscerci meglio!" Disse il biondo con entusiasmo. Non svenire, Marinette, non svenire...

La sua goffaggine e la sua timidezza erano pilota e copilota del suo corpo ormai: per tutta la lezione, Marinette non fece altro che errori, che Adrien prontamente e delicatamente le correggeva, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra. Marinette si fece un preciso appunto mentale di accendere un cero a Notre-Dame, perché grazie a non si sa quale miracolo, tutto andò bene fino alla fine...finché...

"Nonono, perché tutti hanno l'acqua verde e noi solo gialla?" La vocina squillante di Chloé si fece sentire per i banchi. Sabrina era malata, perciò sua compagna di laboratorio era Mylene, che non pote fare a meno di balbettare: "N-non lo so, devo aver sbagliato qualcosa..." "Ovvio che sei tu quella che ha sbagliato!" "Beh, difficile fare errori, Chloé, se rimani tutta la lezione a sfogliare cataloghi di moda." La canzonò Kim. "Mmmrgh...adesso ci penso io!" La bionda afferrò una beuta piena di un'ignota polvere blu. "Blu e giallo danno verde, no?" "No Chloé, non è così che..." tutto inutile: la polvere causò un'eruzione di poltiglia marrone che impiastricciò entrambe le ragazze da capo a piedi. "Iiiiiihhh, i miei vestiti, le mie scarpe, i miei capelli...è tutta colpa tua! Ora pulisci!" "Mia? Colpa mia? Sei tu quella che ha causato quel geyser in miniatura!" "Beh, non sarebbe successo se tu avessi fatto il tuo dovere prima!" La signorina Mendeleiev, assistito al battibecco, sentenziò: "Beh, è un lavoro di coppia, perciò pulirete assieme!" "Cosa? Le ricordo che io sono la figlia del sindaco, e..." "Ehi Chloé, quello è il nuovo foulard da donna di Gabriel?" Chi aveva parlato, tra lo stupore generale, era Adrien, che indicava il catalogo a cui accennava Kim. "Esatto Adrien caro, come si vede che te ne intendi..." La melensaggine della ragazza era disgustosa, sentimento che Marinette condivideva con tutta la classe. Ma soprattutto, come poteva Adrien ignorare così beatamente la povera Mylene e parlare di moda con quella primadonna? "Uhm...sai Chloé, ho sempre ammirato come riesci ad avere sempre tutto quello che vuoi così facilmente," disse Adrien, "a volte mi domando se ne posso essere capace anch'io. Anzi, che ne dici di scoprirlo?" Quel placido gigante buono di Ivan si era alzato, e di fronte alla noncuranza del modello sembrava essere sulla via di perdere quanto ci fosse di buono e placido in lui. Adrien, intanto, aveva tirato fuori il cellulare e stava cercando un numero. "Per esempio, io ho qua dentro un mucchio di numeri di gente che lavora per mio padre, compresa una certa Cecile...beh, dubito che tu la conosca, però è un pezzo grosso, è direttrice vendite di tutta l'area metropolitana di Parigi e dintorni, e le sto molto simpatico...perciò, ora mi chiedo, secondo te, quanto ci metto a convincerla..." Adrien non starà pensando davvero di regalarle quel foulard, vero? Il ragazzo ormai era al centro dell'attenzione di tutta la classe, e si stava attirando anche il loro disgusto, ma non sembrava preoccupato, anzi: alzò il cellulare all'altezza della testa mostrando a Chloé un numero registrato come Cecile e il suo pollice pronto a inoltrare la chiamata. "...a fare in modo che né tu, ne le tue cosiddette amiche, né nessun Bourgeois o consociato a tale nome possa mai più anche solo sperare di poter mettere piede in uno dei nostri negozi a comprare finanche la polvere sugli scaffali?"

...una tomba sarebbe stata più rumorosa di quella classe. La disinvoltura con cui Adrien aveva pronunciato quella che per Chloé era l'equivalente o anche peggio di una condanna a morte era terrificante; il pensiero generale era che fosse stato akumizzato. La diretta interessata era una maschera di orrore: sbatté le ciglia, increspò le labbra e con fare ammiccante disse: "Oh, Adrien, non faresti mai una simile crudeltà alla tua più vecchia e cara amica, veeroooo?" *CLICK* Adrien non aveva mai smesso di guardarla o sorridere, né smise quando fece partire la chiamata. Il silenzio era tale che non c'era neanche bisogno del vivavoce. -tuuu-tuuu-tuuu… "Pronto?" "Ciao Cecile, sono Adrien: senti, ti volevo chiedere un piccolo favore..." "NO, ADRIEN, ASPE..." "Ssshshshsh, ssshhhh...non è educato interrompere le persone al telefono, Chloé. Allora Cecile, si tratta di un piccolo strappo alla regola che dovresti fare nel settore vendite..." "NO ADRIEN, TI SCONGIURO! FARÒ TUTTO QUELLO CHE VUOI, MA TI SUPPLICO, NON FARMI QUESTO!" "...un attimo solo, Cecile...sìììì?" Se ci fosse stato il premio per la faccia di bronzo più carina, Marinette sarebbe stata pronta ad assegnargli l'intero podio. Sembrava divenuto insensibile. "Ok, ho capito, sono stata cattiva, dimmi cosa devo fare per farmi perdonare e lo farò!" Adrien cambiò espressione così lentamente che nessuno si accorse di quanto il suo sguardo divenne glaciale e il suo sorriso svanito finché non dettò a denti stretti le sue condizioni: "Secchio. Stracci. Scopettone. Lava-questo-macello." Nessuno si mosse. "Adesso!" Chloé schizzò fuori della classe come una saetta a prendere gli attrezzi. Adrien recuperò il sorriso e tornò al telefono: "Scusa il ritardo Cecile...comunque, si tratta di quei nuovi foulard, sai, quelli a tiratura limitata...ecco, dovresti spedirne uno in omaggio da parte mia. ... Lo so, lo so, ma è per una mia amica! ... Grazie, sei sempre comprensiva! ... Sì, giusto, ehm...Rue de la Concorde numero 15. Se poteste farlo in giornata, ve ne sarei molto grato! Grazie ancora, ci sentiamo!" *CLICK* Tutti gli occhi presenti erano puntati su Adrien, bocche spalancate e orecchie pronte. Lui fece il finto tonto. "...che c'è?" DRIIIIINNN "Oh, la campanella! Mylene, forse è meglio che ti cambi. Non preoccuparti per la lavanderia, manda pure il conto a me." Adrien Agreste...si era appena offerto...di pagare il bucato a Mylene? "No, non devi..." "Mylene, non è giusto che paghi per gli sbagli di qualcun altro." "Ma neanche tu!" "Eeeeh, chiamami pazzo allora, ma mi va di farlo! Ivan?" Ivan non sapeva più che cosa fare, specialmente col giovane modaiolo. "Vai con lei, è giusto che sia tu a starle accanto." Ora Ivan sapeva cosa fare: stritolarlo. Appena Mylene fosse stata meglio, lo avrebbe stritolato in un abbraccio di gratitudine. Per il momento, la coppia lasciò l'aula. Adrien tornò al suo posto, incurante del pandemonio che aveva scatenato. Marinette era cristallizzata a fissare il punto ora vuoto dove la malefica telefonata era avvenuta. Alya era giustamente preoccupata per l'amica, la scosse gentilmente, ma furono le parole di Rose a svegliarla...beh, più o meno... "Rue de la Concorde numero 15...Marinette, ma non è il tuo indirizzo?" Gli occhi di Alya divennero due padelle. Marinette, semplicemente, cascò priva di coscienza a faccia in giù.


	4. Il momento della verità

Quel pomeriggio, ci fu a sorpresa un ritorno delle akuma: un pescivendolo che aveva avuto da ridire con un fabbro sulla freschezza del pesce. Papillon stava perdendo colpi, ormai era assodato. Il lato positivo fu che pote vedere Chat Noir e finalmente capire come la verità potesse esserle sfuggita tanto a lungo: certo, di aspetto, voce e fisico i due erano identici, eccetto per gli occhi del tutto verdi e i capelli più mossi; ma Adrien non raccontava mai battute così come faceva Chat, non si metteva in mostra con fare canzonatorio quando non era nella tuta nera, non sparava smancerie a destra e a manca. Questo le aveva fatto sempre escludere che potessero essere la stessa persona, e si domandò se in fondo funzionasse anche per lei, che quando si trasformava diventava praticamente l'opposto di sé stessa. Chat Noir sembrava comportarsi come suo solito, a parte un leggero indolenzimento alle braccia...Ivan sa essere molto affettuoso quando vuole...

Quello che la tormentava ora era...chi scegliere? Era sicura di amare Adrien, e ora che aveva avuto la prova di quanto fosse altruista a fare una vita di pericoli con il Miraculous lo amava ancora di più; ma se tutto quello che Chat Noir le aveva raccontato era vero, allora il vero Adrien era quello mascherato, lo sbarazzino burlone che aveva sempre visto come un buon amico, ma nulla di più. E non voleva rischiare di perdere l'una o l'altra parte, erano entrambe il suo essere. Di una cosa sola era certa: della decisione che aveva preso per quella sera.

Adrien era al settimo cielo, o comunque giù di lì: aveva finalmente messo all'angolo Chloé, era riuscito ad essere "Chat Noir" nella vita quotidiana senza troppi problemi o ripercussioni, aveva rivisto la sua Lady, suo padre era tornato (anche se questo non faceva molta differenza considerato quanto si vedessero) e cosa più importante aveva trovato qualcuno che lo amasse. E non una semplice ammirazione o una cotta adolescenziale per il bel modello, ma amore vero per la persona che era nel profondo, qualcosa che neanche lui riteneva ormai possibile. Dopotutto, essere il Gatto Nero lo rendeva più utile a Parigi di quanto potesse il fare da ragazzo copertina. Invece Marinette era riuscita a mostrargli quanto anche le piccole cose, quei gesti di cortesia che per lui erano scontati, avessero un significato molto più importante di quanto sembrasse. Aveva deciso, le avrebbe rivelato la verità. La sua doppia vita, le ragioni dietro la sua sfuriata contro sé stesso, tutto. E al diavolo le conseguenze, Marinette meritava di saperlo. Il difficile sarebbe stato spiegarle che ancora amava Ladybug, il che molto probabilmente l'avrebbe allontanata per sempre, ma se voleva conservare una speranza di tenerla come amica, onestà era la parola d'ordine. Plagg cercò, giustamente, dovette ammettere, di dissuaderlo, ma l'umano non volle sentire ragioni, si trasformò e andò a trovarla. L'omaggio era già arrivato, gli avevano riferito, ed era ormai ora del loro appuntamento serale. Appuntamento...sì, ma come amici. Quando arrivò sul balcone, lei non c'era. Nulla di strano, capitava. La finestra era aperta, così la chiamò: "Marinette? Sei qui, cherì?" Nessuna risposta. Strano, non era ancora ora di andare a letto. Si fece coraggio ed entrò: la stanza era deserta, il letto intatto. Che dovesse passare la notte altrove? No, il pigiama era ancora là, così come lo zaino. Ma allora dov'era? Scoraggiato e abbattuto, Chat Noir tornò a casa, ormai la determinazione era scemata e non credeva che avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di attuare il suo proposito. Si detrasformò e si gettò sul letto, non sapeva neanche lui se triste o solo stanco.

"Adrien?"

Appena quella voce lo chiamò, si girò di scatto: l'avrebbe riconosciuta anche in mezzo a una folla urlante; era un sogno che si avverava: Ladybug era lì, nella sua stanza. Niente akuma in giro, quindi era lì per lui: era venuta...per lui! Adrien si alzò e sentì il cuore battergli forte mentre lei, bellissima e lucente anche in quella notte senza luna, gli si avvicinava e si fermava a pochi passi da lui. Ma qualcosa non andava: la sua Lady sembrava preoccupata, insicura...timorosa, forse? Non era possibile, cosa poteva spaventarla così, insomma, lei era...Ladybug! "Adrien, io...sono qui per dirti qualcosa di molto importante. Per favore, non interrompermi, o non ritroverei il coraggio di continuare." L'attesa lo stava uccidendo: mille pensieri, dai più gioiosi ai più terribili, gli frullavano nella zucca. Non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi. "Adrien...io so chi sei." Quelle parole gli causarono un groppo in gola. "So che tu sei Chat Noir. Lo so, ho tradito la tua fiducia, ma credimi, ho cominciato a sospettarlo solo ieri, e la conferma mi è arrivata solo ora, quando ti ho visto rientrare. Ero qui già da prima, ma tu non c'eri, e allora ti ho aspettato, e...beh..." Dunque...era lì perché lo ricambiava? O per rifiutarlo come aveva rifiutato Chat Noir? Non era sicuro che avrebbe retto il colpo se fosse stata la seconda. "Ma voglio essere onesta con te, perché te lo meriti più di chiunque altro." Queste parole...erano le stesse che pianificava di dire a Marinette. Ma no, non è possibile, non può essere arrivata fino a qui per… "Perciò..." Ladybug chinò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e un anello luminoso la circondò da capo a piedi. Adrien era più vicino ad un infarto di quanto un liceale possa essere ritenuto clinicamente possibile: si ritrovò a cadere sulle ginocchia e a sedersi sui propri talloni, braccia ciondolanti, occhi sbarrati, bocca spalancata, espressione di completo stupore: sembrava qualcuno gli avesse appena cavato il cuore dal petto e glielo stesse agitando davanti al volto. Davanti a lui, in piedi, nel punto occupato da Ladybug, c'era Marinette. "Non...non sono sicura neanche io di come l'ho capito, ma il tuo discorso di ieri sera mi ha come...aperto gli occhi: le tue parole, la tua reazione...sembrava ti stessi rodendo dentro, e non capivo perché, ma poi..." Marinette continuò a parlare, ma lui non era in condizioni di ascoltarla: completamente immoto, il viso congelato, sentì le lacrime gonfiargli gli occhi. "...ma per me è diverso da te, Adrien: tu mi hai detto che Chat Noir è quello che sei veramente, la tua parte più libera e autentica, mentre io...io non sono come Ladybug nella vita reale, io sono...così: goffa, timida, impacciata, una frana in più di un settore...non sono la grande eroina invincibile che tutti pensano...o che tu pensi." Lei si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli carezzò una guancia, stava cominciando a lacrimare anche lei. "Volevo che tu sapessi la verità, perché non voglio che questo segreto possa ferirti, e..." Adrien le balzò addosso all'improvviso, la spinse a terra e in preda alla passione la baciò.

Fu un bacio lungo caldo, atteso e desiderato da entrambi, colmo di sentimenti e desiderio. Marinette si abbandonò all'euforia, finché lui non interruppe il bacio, lacrimante di gioia: "Sei tu...sei sempre stata tu..." "Adrien...io non posso essere forte e coraggiosa come Ladybug, ma ti assicuro che..." "Ma non capisci, Marinette? Ladybug non è un vestito che chiunque può indossare e diventa un'eroina, Ladybug sei tu, e nessun altro può esserlo! Perché non esiste un'altra come te!" Marinette non riusciva a credere che una ragazza così ordinaria come lei potesse ricevere tali complimenti da qualcuno come Adrien. "Adrien, io...non voglio perderti. Né te, né Chat Noir...io...io ti amo! Completamente, nient'altro mi importa!" "Anch'io, milady...anch'io..."

Tutti i discorsi che si erano preparati, le loro preoccupazioni, affogarono in un nuovo e magnifico bacio. Non c'era altro da aggiungere. Certo, questo avrebbe comportato delle conseguenze, ma ora non erano più costretti a vivere delle vite a metà. Ora erano insieme, ed era tutto quello che bastava per affrontare il mondo e chi per lui avrebbe tentato di far loro del male.

Sì, ora erano insieme.

E ci sarebbero rimasti, fino alla fine.


End file.
